Dreaming of a Reality
by MegaBandchick
Summary: Victoria has an over active imagination. To tell the difference between dreams and reality, she is chosen to test a dream recorder in Japan that could help her. What does the Doctor have to do with this when the machine goes crazy? Read and find out!
1. The life of a dreamer

Victoria is a 16 year old girl who has a muscular and skeletal disability and has an over active imagination. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and loves to dream. Whenever she was bored she would dream of faraway lands with mystical creatures with a different conflict every time. This would happen at school assemblies, road trips, dinner parties, or randomly. She daydreamed a lot because no one would let her do anything that might cause harm to her. Overall, she was a good kid. She did well in school, did her chores, and obeyed her parents. This wouldn't be so bad if she didn't confuse reality with her dreams. You could say that she needed a doctor.

"Take that you savage beast! While I'm still around, you'll never hurt the creatures on the planet Luna ever again!" Victoria yelled after she defeated the monster that dwelled in the big dippers constellation. The spacians of Luna cheered at her success as she basked in the sweet glory that came from saving a planet.

"Victoria!" Yelled her teacher Mrs. Whiplash. Victoria was currently at school in algebra class. The humiliation she felt was unbearable, like showing a complete stranger your baby pictures. Everyone laughed as she ducked her head to hide her face.

"Stay after class dear."

"Yes mam."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. All but Victoria was happy for that.

"Victoria, I know you have a problem controlling your imagination, but please try your best to pay attention. Normally I would take disciplinary action, but seeing how you're doing so well I'll let it slide. Just keep your head out of the clouds and everything will be ok." Said Mrs. Whiplash

"Thank you." Said Victoria

Victoria got on the disabled people bus and took her usual seat. She didn't have any friends her age to talk to so she daydreamed again; most of her friends were the faculty at the school. Life at school wasn't so bad, it could be worse. No one wanted to be her friend because they thought having a disability and an imagination, which they called A.D.D., was contagious. She wasn't bullied too much; just a few paper balls hit her at least once a month. But the worst of it was her childhood enemy Vendetta. She despised Victoria because of her uniqueness since they were little. Victoria had special treatment at school so the teachers and faculty often treated her like a pet than a student. Vendetta had asthma, so she also took the disabled people bus. While she also got special treatment, she thought she deserved everyone's respect without question and wasn't too nice to her teachers. Vendetta was the one who got some students to pick on her and made sure everyone knew she had 'A.D.D.'

"So Victoria, how's your A.D.D? Still think you're queen of the world? Or better yet, the galaxy?" Asked Vendetta

Victoria couldn't hear her because she was deep in thought.

"Hello?! Earth to Victoria! WAKE UP!" Yelled Vendetta

Vendetta shook Victoria fiercely. Since Vendetta yelled, she got a lot of unwanted attention, including the bus driver's.

"Vendetta! Stop it right now!" Yelled Mrs. Askin

"But she was unconscious; I had to wake her up." Defended Vendetta

"No she wasn't. I saw her and she was fine until you shook her."

Victoria was crying from the sudden surprise and pain from hitting her head on the seat. Victoria honestly didn't hate anyone, not even Vendetta. She just wanted to live her life like everyone else and enjoy life. She thought that respect had to be earned which is why she gave her teachers respect and did well in class. All she knew was that she should treat others the way she wanted to be treated.

It was Victoria's turn to get off the bus, so she gathered her things and left.

"Don't worry dear, Vendetta will get what's coming to her." Said Mrs. Askin

"Thanks Mrs. Askin, have a nice day!"

They fist bumped each other and left.

Victoria lived in a small house with her mom, dad, and little sister, Charlotte. Her mom was always supportive of her daughters and knew just what to do if either was upset. Charlotte was born two years after Victoria without any disabilities, so she often helped Victoria with the little things like opening Yoo-Hoo cans and carrying text books. Victoria couldn't complain about her family, she loved them to death! She just wished she was normal so she could help out and get a job.

"How was school honey?" Asked her mom while she was on her Ipad

"It was ok, Vendetta shook me like crazy on the bus and got in trouble for it."

"What?!" Yelled Charlotte and their mom

"Are you ok?! Does anything hurt?! Do you need Advil?!"

"When I see her, I'll make her regret touching you!"

"I'm fine mom, and although that would be great Charlotte, she's not worth it."

"Alright, if you say so." Said her mother

"I still think she deserves it." Said Charlotte

"When's dad coming home?"

"He's working late again tonight, but he'll be home for dinner. We want to discuss something important over dinner."

"Am I in trouble? Because if I am, I'm sorry!"

"No sweetie, you'll see over dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to do my homework now. I love you guys!"

"I love you too."

"Don't forget your favorite sister!"

"Never… Bob right?"

"Vicky!"

"Kidding! Love ya sis." Victoria ruffled her sister's hair and went to her room to work.

**A/N: Hello FanFiction! I'm MegaBandchick! You might have seen my work on 'My Brother', but if you haven't, that's ok. This is the first story on my account and 'My Brother' is on Goofy-Goober3D's account. She. Is. AWESOME! I hope you enjoy my crazyness! R&R please! ;) **


	2. We're going where?

It was close to dinner time when Victoria finished her homework.

'_Man, why do we need to learn this stuff? And without a calculator?! Who doesn't use a calculator in life?!'_

Her train of thought was disturbed by a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey Victoria, guess who?" Said a tall male

"Daddy!"

Victoria sprung up from her chair to embrace her father. He was the tallest in the family and one heck of an amazing guy! He could do almost anything from fixing the air conditioner to making a delicious seafood dinner.

"I missed you dad! Why do you have to take the late shift all the time?"

"I'm not telling till dinner is ready."

"Dinner is ready!" Cried Charlotte

"Speak of the devil! Now all will be revealed over meatloaf." Joked Victoria

"Alright kido, let's eat!"

Like Victoria said, a meatloaf was for dinner with salad and mashed potatoes. Victoria eagerly waited for everyone to sit down so she could understand what was so important. They said grace thus officially starting dinner.

"So what's the big news? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"Easy Vicky, you're more excited than Pinkie Pie." Said Charlotte

"Hey, Pinkie Pie is best pony thank you. We talk on Fridays over cotton candy that rains chocolate milk."

"Ok crazy."

"Speaking of your imagination," Said her mom "We know it's hard for you to tell your dreams apart from reality. You've been good at most of your dreams, but not all."

"So your mother and I got a letter in the mail from Japan's best hospital to use you as their test subject for their dream recorder."

Victoria was shocked. She, out of everyone in the world, got to partake in an exclusive experiment that took place in Japan. It was crazy, awesome, scary, and exciting at the time! She was so happy she could barely speak.

"I… Ja… pan… exp…"

"I take it that you like the news? How do you feel?" Asked her dad

"YES! I'M SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPALIDOSIOUS! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"Cool your jets sis!"

"Sorry… yes! When do we go?"

"In a month. Your father worked over time so he could get the tickets to fly us. The only problem is that he has to stay here so he can work to finish up some payments."

"Aww man! How long will we be in Japan for?" Asked Charlotte

"One week. We get some time to explore Japan while we're there. The doctors even paid for our room."

"That was nice of them. I'll make them a traditional pento box as a thank you gift."

"All we have to do is get everything ready for our trip. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

They continued eating dinner with excitement. It was sad that their father couldn't come, but she'll make sure he feels included when they got back.

It was bed time, but who could sleep with knowing the exciting news? She dreamt of anime, the experiment, ninjas, and a blue police box for some reason.

The next day was normal, almost too normal. That is until a flier caught Victoria's attention. A creative writing contest was being held at the school's library in three months. The first place winner got $5,000, second place got $1,000, and third place got a visa gift card for $50. If Victoria got either first or second place, she could help her family out tremendously! She signed the admission ticket and handed it to the librarian like the flier said.

"Hey Victoria, are you signing up for that contest? I wouldn't bother doing that." Said Vendetta

"Hi Vendetta."

"Oh look, she acknowledged me, what a surprise! I thought you were sleep walking or something."

"I thought you got in trouble with Mrs. Askin."

"I did, but they let me out of student services to get lunch. Good thing you're here to get it for me."

"Uh, no, I got a story to write and if I go into the cafeteria I'll be flattened like a pancake. You have working arms and legs, you get it."

"But I could get an asthma attack if some kid sprayed perfume! Do you want me to die?! Everyone, Victoria wants me to die from an asthma attack!"

"Ms. Vendetta, that's enough! This is a library! I'm giving you five days of after school detention for disrupting and bullying."

"But-"

"Do you want to make it ten?"

"No Mrs. Light."

"Then go to student services. I'll inform them of what just happened."

"But what about my lunch?!"

"You sat in here for 20 minutes reading Teen Magazine, which was more than enough time for you to eat. Now go!"

"Ugh!"

Vendetta slammed the door as she left.

"Thanks for stopping her Mrs. Light."

"No problem Victoria. No student should be bullied for whatever reason. Good luck writing a story, I'm sure it will be great."

"Thanks, tell your daughter to get better soon. Surgery can be scary for first timers."

"Will do, good bye."

And with that, Victoria left the library to continue class.

**A/N: Hello again FanFiction! Don't worry; the doctor will be coming soon. I hope you like my story so far. Keep reading! R&R please!**


	3. Who are you?

A month passed and it was time to go to Japan. Victoria thought it would never come! She tried occupying her time writing a story, but every time she did, she couldn't find a good ending. Most of her stories were thrown out because of this dilemma. Victoria also checked out a 'How to Speak Japanese' book just in case there was an emergency. At least that's what got time to fly. Vendetta was suspended because of her bullying and blamed it on Victoria. Out of spite, she also entered the contest before her suspension started. Luckily Vendetta wasn't going to Japan.

"Did everyone go to the bathroom? Get everything they need to have fun? Brought snacks?" Asked their mother

"Yes, yes, and yes." Said Charlotte and Victoria in unison

"We'll miss you daddy!" Cried Charlotte

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you!" Agreed Victoria

"It's alright girls, really. Go and have fun! Make sure to eat some sushi for me. And text me when you land, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you honey." Said their mother

"I love you too dear." Said their father

They kissed and hopped into the car. It was a two hour drive, so what's a better way to pass the time than watch anime with your little sister? Absolutely nothing!

"Konata is so cool! She can beat anyone at video games!" Proclaimed Charlotte

"If it was against Konata and me in Mario Kart Wii I would win for sure!" Said Victoria

"Girls, we're here!"

The London airport was a huge building with 3 stories and windows that gave it its shine. Everyone got out of the car and entered the building. Victoria's reserved wheelchair was approaching and they were immediately ambushed by the paparazzi.

"Victoria, how does it feel to be selected for such an experiment?"

"Do you plan to live in Japan?"

"What's your favorite thing to do, daydream or sleep?"

"I, uh-"

"No comment. Let's move along girls."

Security came by shortly after words to escort the paparazzi out and help get Victoria on the plane. Some of them were arrested for using cameras at a no camera zone.

"Mom, you didn't tell me the media knew this."

"Well, I was afraid that the attention would go to your head and I would lose my girl to the media like so many celebrities. I hope you don't mind too much."

"That's… actually a good point. Just warn me next time if I get selected for another experiment that the paparazzi know too, ok?"

"Ok Vicky."

"And I can be her manager if she does become famous! Someone's got to make sure you're represented in the best way possible!"

"Thanks sis, but I know that you're going to be the famous one in the family. You just need a chance to prove it."

"Thanks."

"The 10:00 flight to Japan has just landed. Passengers, please make your way to gate 8." Announced the front desk

"Let's go girls; Japan isn't going to get here anytime soon."

They got on the plane and took their seats. Now was the hard part; sitting in a plane for 12 hours with two kids who won't stop kicking the seat in front of them. It turned out to work in Victoria and Charlotte's favor because both of their chairs broke, forcing them to stare at the ceiling.

"This won't do. I'm afraid that you're going to have to move to first class." Said the flight attendant

"Sweet!" Said the girls in unison

"And as for the seats," The attendant eyed the mother "someone's going to have to pay for these seats. We take cash and credit, no checks."

"Burn." Whispered Charlotte

* * *

Hours passed and the girls were tired and fell asleep. Victoria woke up in complete darkness with no trace that she was on the plane.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Target found, surround her!" Said an anonymous voice

Before she knew it, gray blobs started coming from the darkness and trapped Victoria in place.

"Somebody help me!"

"Leave her alone!" Cried another anonymous voice

A man jumped in front of Victoria and pulled out what looked like a wand with a blue glow that stunned the gray blobs.

"Follow me! Run!" Cried the man

She ran as fast as she could with the stranger.

_'__How can he run so fast?! Is he an Olympian?!'_

They were running aimlessly until they spotted a blue police box a few feet away.

"Get in!"

She was wondering how the heck they'll fit in that tiny box until she was actually inside that made her mind explode.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"I know, everyone says that!"

"Who are you exactly, and what were those things?"

The man turned around to face Victoria. He was tall, had short brown hair, a trench coat, and Converse shoes.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor, Doctor who?"

* * *

At that moment Victoria woke up and found that she was on the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending into Tokyo, Japan in just a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin to land."

"Wow, falling asleep in first class is amazing! How did you sleep?"

"Ok. I think I can tell what was a dream and what was real, you?"

"Great! If you ever feel confused, just tell me, ok?"

"Fine."

_'__Who was that? Where have I seen that box before? These are the questions that haunt me.'_

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Finally, the Doctor shows up in this story, about time! I just hope I'm representing the show well. I hope you like it. R&R please. **


End file.
